


we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Realization of Feelings, annual detective's getaway, bi character(s), dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: The annual Detective's Getaway is an event the entire squad looks forward to. No one can expect to know what'll happen over that one weekend. Rosa certainly doesn't expect to know that she'll be confessing her love to Gina.





	we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous: During the annual Detectives Only Getaway, Rosa kisses Gina in front of everyone, but freaks out and runs when she realizes what she has done, thinking Gina doesn't feel the same.

"We should totally have the getaway in Vegas this year," Jake says, dropping his duffel bag down on the ground. Rosa arches an eyebrow as Charles jumps up to immediately agree with him.

"Yeah, we should!" Charles says, pumping his fist up in the air and dropping his bag in the process. Amy sighs as she breaks the bad news to them.

"We've already chosen  a location and it's too late to change that now, Jake. The hotel is all booked, too," Amy says, clutching onto her husband's arm. She squints in the faint daylight raises her hand to block the sun from pouring into her eyes.

"Sure we can change it," Jake says, grabbing his duffel and climbing onto the nice coach bus in front of them. "Can you drive us to Vegas instead?" he asks the man who is slumped in the driver's seat.

"Nope," the man says. "Unless you got an extra two thousand dollars."

"Eh," Jake shrugs. "I guess we're going to Captain Holt's location, then," he say, stepping out of the bus.

"Damn right we are," Captain Holt mumbles. He covers what seems to be a yawn with a brochure. "It is a great place.  _ All _ of the detectives will be there." He glances at Amy's frown. "Except for Teddy, of course, who has chosen to opt out of the getaway this year."

Amy sighs with relief and adjusts the shoulder strap of her own bag. Jake kicks at a patch of grass on the ground and yawns loudly. "When can we leave?" he asks. "I wanna take a nap on the bus."

"But what about the mix-tape I made?" Charles asks, holding up a disk. 

Jake's eyes brighten. "Ooooh, yeah! I'm not tired anymore!" He turns to Amy. "Hey, babe, can I sit next to Charles?" Amy smiles and nods. 

"Gina is not here yet, so we are unable to leave," Holt says. "I have tried texting her, but she did not reply."

"That's because I didn't know who your were and I thought you were stalking me," a voice announces. Gina walks up behind the squad with a feather boa wrapped around her neck and sunglasses resting perfectly on her nose. "Captain, no offense, but you should really learn how to text properly. Ugh, can someone help me with my bags?"

"How could you not have known that it was I who was texting you? I signed my text messages," Captain Holt says as Terry rushes forward to help Gina with her things. Gina waves a dismissive hand as she walks up the the bus and climbs in.

"I could use a margarita," Gina mutters, surveying the interior of the bus.

"Believe me, I could too," the driver chimes in. Gina ignores him and sits down in a seat near the back as the rest of the squad follows. Rosa kicks back in a seat and puts her feet up on the seat in front of her. Charles and Jake sit down near the front of the bus. Amy walks near the back of the bus and starts sitting down next to Gina. "Nope. I sit alone," Gina says, tossing a bag on the seat next to her.. Amy frowns and makes her way towards Rosa.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asks.

Rosa snorts. "Sure whatever. As long as you don't speak."

Amy gratefully sits down next to Rosa and opens up her crossword puzzle book. Rosa pulls out a pair of headphones and snaps them around her ears, blocking out everyone's voices. 

They stop along the way about three times, twice for bathroom breaks and once to throw Charles's food out of the window because it is giving off some sort of awful smell. 

But within no time, they arrive at the nice hotel at the getaway. The Nine-Nine files off of the coach bus and walks up the steps of the hotel with their bags in hand. 

Immediately, they are swarmed by other detectives. Shouts of "Peralta!" and "Terry!" and the occasional "Sergeant Santiago!" and "Captain Holt!" fill the lobby. "I'm Boyle!" Charles shouts as he struggles to follow Jake through the throng of people. 

Rosa rolls her eyes and sits down on a couch. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a detective moving to approach her. She holds up her middle finger upon recognizing him; he's one of the detectives that she's known since the academy and he's constantly trying to ask her out. "Have a boyfriend," she says shortly and the detective turns away.

"You do?" Gina asks, plopping down onto the couch next to Rosa. "This is news to me." She holds a glittering nail file in one hand. Her sunglasses are now balanced on top of her head, and she searches Rosa's face with her bright blue eyes for any information.

"Nah. I was just saying that to get him to go away," Rosa mutters. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and rubs the screen clean on her jeans. 

"Classic Rosa, then," Gina grins. "What if they want to know who your boyfriend is?"

"They're not gonna get any information, Gina," Rosa says.

"Yeah, because he's not real," Gina says.

Something in Rosa's gut twists as she stares into Gina's twinkling eyes.  Rosa hardheartedly murmurs an agreement and subconsciously brushes a dark curl behind her ear. "You know what? You're cute, Rosa," Gina says. She stands up and walks away. 

Rosa watches her disappear into the crowd of people in shock. What did Gina just say? Rosa blinks a few times and then dismisses it. It's probably just Gina being herself. 

By noon, Gina's perched on top of the bar, sipping on a cocktail of some sort and watching Jake lead a game of pin the badge in the detective. She checks her phone every once in while and then looks up to see Rosa leaning against the bar. "Oh, hey, Rosie," Gina mutters. "Having fun?"

Rosa laughs dryly. "Yup. You?"

"Well, now that  _ you're _ here I am," Gina says casually, looking through Taylor Swift's Instagram feed.

The sly remark causes Rosa's cheeks to slightly heat up. "What?" she asks.

Gina laughs, looking up to see Terry giving out piggyback rides to some of the detective. "Rosa, you're super adorable. Anyways, I'm gonna go hop on that train!" she jumps off of the bar and makes a beeline towards Terry.

Once again, Rosa stares after Gina's receding figure. She clenches her jaw for a moment.  _ Get it together, Rosa, _ she tells herself vigorously as Charles comes by and invites her to play a game of pool.

She'd be lying if she says that she's never thought about Gina like  _ that. _ Like, maybe romantic stylez. Gina is literally the whole package. She's fierce, gorgeous, intimidating in her own way, smart, (minimally) caring, and crazy hot. She's Gina freaking Linetti. And Rosa would hate to admit it but Gina fits perfectly into her type.

Rosa tries to shake the thoughts from her head as she aims the cue stick at a ball and shoots it across the pool table. "Calm down, Rosa," Charles says as the ball ricochets on the table. It finally ends up in one of the nets and Rosa grins at Charles triumphantly. 

"I can't wait for the party," Charles says, hefting up his cue stick. "You excited, Ro-Ro? You seem a little bit out of it today. We're supposed to have fun today!"

Rosa sighs, slamming her cue stick down on the pool table. Charles jumps back in surprise. "I know we're supposed to be having fun," Rosa mumbles. "But I just  _ can't _ for some reason."

Charles crosses to her side of the pool table hesitantly. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Rosa isn't sure if she wants to talk about it, but Charles gives her half of a smile and she caves. "I can't stop thinking about this one person. If they… like me or not," she says, thinking of Gina's auburn hair and glimmering blue eyes.

Charles raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? Well, Rosa," he says, rubbing both of his hands together, "do  _ you _ like this person?"

It's not the first time that she's been attacked with this question. Most times before, however, she had been asking herself this question but now Charles was asking it.

Rosa closes her eyes for a moment. She closes her fist and does everything in her power to refrain from smashing it onto the pool table. "Uh, I think. I think I like this person but what if they don't like me back?"

"Rosa, that's crazy! Of course they like you! Everyone loves you!" Charles says. "You're awesome!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, of course!" Charles says. "Ask this person out! Do something romantic; a big gesture or something! Oh, I know a guy who can rent you a hundred doves―"

Rosa smiles. "Okay, Charles," she cuts in. "Thanks. I got it now." 

"Keep me posted!" Charles squeals as they leave the game of pool abandoned and go their separate ways.

Sometimes later, the Nine-Nine finds its way back into a group. Jake excitedly tells them about the party that's happening about an hour later on the top floor. "And there's gonna be karaoke, and there's gonna be music, I mean, obviously, and there'll be drinks, and― oh, hey, Captain! You're coming to the party, right?"

"I may drop by for a short amount of time," Captain Holt says.

But Rosa isn't paying attention to the conversation. She's more focused on the person standing next to her: Gina. Rosa hasn't gotten a chance to whisk Gina away and talk to her.

Or maybe she has, but she's just been a little bit afraid, so she's been avoiding Gina. It should be easy for Rosa. Rosa's never had a fear of rejection until now. She just wants Gina to  _ like _ her.

So that's how Rosa finds herself drifting closer to Gina until Gina looks up and meets Rosa's eyes. "Hey," Gina says. "You coming to the party, right, Rosie?"

Rosa's heart flutters slightly at the nickname and she forces herself to nod.

"Cool. I'm glad you'll be there so I won't have to hang out with all of these dum-dums," Gina continues.

Rosa nearly bites her lip as she gazes into Gina's large blue eyes. For some reason, she's love-struck. A whirlwind of emotions storm through her mind as she tunes out the conversation and leans in closer to Gina. And she doesn't know what makes her do it, but suddenly her lips are slightly brushing against Gina's.

Rosa quickly breaks away and glances at Gina's shocked expression before looking back at the Nine-Nine. Everyone is staring at Rosa and Gina. Jake's mouth hangs open as Amy clutches onto his arm. Captain Holt holds a stoic expression on his face. Charles's face registers from surprise to a gleeful smile. Both of Terry's eyebrows are raised as he looks from Rosa to Gina and then back to Rosa.

Rosa doesn't know what to do. She feels like she's  _ obviously _ made a terrible mistake. She takes a few steps away before slightly turning back for a moment. "Uh, see you at the party," she manages. Gina gives her a sort of half-smile and Rosa flees towards the hotel stairs. She thunders up to her room with her fists clenched.

Rosa slams the door shut before pulling a knife out of her sleeve. She hurls it at the opposite wall, releasing a storm of emotions through her fingertips. The knife lodges in the wall with a thud. Rosa takes a deep breath and falls onto the bed.

She doesn't know what to do. Rosa grabs a pillow and lets out a muffled scream into it. She's so  _ frustrated. _ Rosa throws the pillow across the room and scrambles onto the floor. She frantically unzips her duffel and pulls out a pair of headphones.

And moments later, her feelings are being drowned out by some rock band she doesn't even recognize as the music loudly echoes through her head. And then a few minutes later, a Rihanna song starts playing. Rosa curses― her music has been playing on shuffle. She skips the song because it's one of Gina's favorites. Gina, the person that Rosa is trying her best to not think about.

A tear starts forming in the corner of her eye and Rosa quickly wipes it away. She sits on the bed in silence for a while before glancing at the time.

_ The party. _ There's no way Rosa can go to the party.  _ Everyone _ is going to be there. 

Rosa doesn't care if she's being a coward. She doesn't want to face Gina. Rosa gets up and walks across the hotel room, glancing out of the window. She ponders escaping and running away to some other country and erasing her identity for a new start before seeing a window-washer making their way up to her window. Rosa wrinkles her nose and draws the curtains shut before flopping back down on the bed.

The party's started by now. But Rosa couldn't care less. She's in a state of hopelessness and anger and there's no one she wants to see and nothing she wants to do. She wants to be left alone.

The detective getaways are supposed to be  _ fun,  _ but Rosa's wallowing in misery because she's made the worst mistake of her life by kissing Gina Linetti. And in  _ front _ of everyone, too.

A few minutes later, someone starts pounding on Rosa's door. Rosa ignores it, burying her head into the mountain of pillows on the bed.

The knocking continues. "Go away," Rosa barks, but the knocking just increases.

Finally, Rosa drags herself out of bed and to the door. She opens it a crack to see who it is, but Gina Linetti pushes past Rosa and walks into the hotel room.

And Rosa doesn't know why, but she's suddenly  _ angry. _ Why is Gina here? Rosa pulls another knife out of her jacket and throws it with force. It sticks into the wall right next to the first knife.

"Damn, girl," Gina drawls while surveying the messy room. 

Rosa crosses her arms. "What," she says flatly.

"Rosa, you said you'd be at the party. Like a liar. I got stuck watching Charles try to shave his hair off with an iron," Gina says, sitting down on the bed. Rosa lets out a snort as she closes the door and walks into the hotel room.

"Sorry," Rosa mutters, crossing her arms. "I―"

"What's wrong?" Gina interrupts. "Is this about what happened earlier?"

Rosa raises an eyebrow. "Yup," she mumbles.

"Oh, damn. I am  _ so _ sorry that Amy had to sit next to you on the ride here. I didn't know it would make you skip the party―"

"We kissed!" Rosa blurts. "And you don't even want to talk about it!?"

Gina cocks her head to one side. "Oh, yeah. What is there to talk about, though? Rosa, you like me. I like you. We kissed. It happens sometimes."

Rosa frowns. "Wait, what?" she asks, leaning slightly against the wall and holding onto a dresser for support. Gina drops her phone into her lap. "What did you say?"

"It happens sometimes?"

"No, before that."

"We kissed?" Gina furrows her brow in confusion.

"No, you idiot, _before_ that! " Rosa says.

"We like each other," Gina says.

Rosa blinks a few times. "Yeah. That. You― you like me?"

"You're saying it like you  _ just _ realized," Gina says. "Obviously, I like you, you dork." Gina puts her phone on the bed and stands up to see Rosa grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my god, you  _ did _ just realize! You're so stupid, Rosie!" 

"Am not," Rosa says defensively. "You're the stupid one."

"All of the times I was flirting with you―"

"You were  _flirting_ with me?" Rosa asks incredulously. 

Gina doesn't answer because she's abruptly pushing Rosa back against the wall and kissing her with intensity. Rosa mumbles something into the kiss before pushing Gina away.

"What?" Gina asks. "Was that not okay? I'm sorry―"

"No, no," Rosa says quickly. "That was great. I was just saying that we don't really have to go to that party―" but her words are cut off as Gina presses her body into Rosa and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still taking dianetti prompts so if u have one, send it to me on tumblr @darkrosemind, it might take me a little bit to get to the prompt if u request one though!!


End file.
